


Together, Side by Side

by abrosuna



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: ? there's not much to comfort tbh (lol) but still, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrosuna/pseuds/abrosuna
Summary: «It’s fine,» Yukimura continued, starting to move his hand in clumsy and soft strokes. «I’m here.»«Yes.»«With you.»«Yes.»





	Together, Side by Side

Nervousness, anxiety, fear; time was being wasted when it couldn’t be afforded. He had to talk to master Sanada. He needed to drag him away from there. Everything was engulfed by the night, and he couldn’t see much but leaves and branches, all around him, covering the sky. He jumped from tree to tree, running, cursing himself for being out of breath even though he was nowhere near close. It was as if he weren’t even advancing; the branches looked all the same in the darkness, and despite being sure he was going in the right direction the looming dread of wasting precious time made his chest heavy. He kept coming across other people, got assigned with minor but necessary tasks that demanded to be completed before he could go back to his original mission.

_There’s no time… It can’t be helped, we are in a dire situation. But I’m in a hurry — I need to go, I need to be somewhere else. Are your emotions clouding your judgement? My duty… Serving and protecting your master are two separate matters. Now go._

He kept running through the forests, through open fields with wild grass so tall he started doubting where he was headed to, suddenly remembering he had to go somewhere else, wondering if the shortest route was also the safest. He had to find Yukimura. He needed to send him away from there. He had to stay by his side and make sure the young master wasn’t in danger. A trap, a deceit, an unexpected turn of events — he couldn’t remember, he wasn’t sure — he only knew, or rather, felt that it was dangerous, that was all. He kept running, going nowhere, nervous, anxious, fearing that each second could be the one making him be too late.

Sasuke jolted awake with a muffled gasp. He sat up and brought a hand to his chest, where his heart was hammering so hard it hurt.

He glanced down at his side: Yukimura was lying next to him, and he was opening his eyes right in that moment.

«Sasuke…?» he called in a confused murmur, eyelids heavy with lingering sleep.

The covers they were sharing were warm, the shinobi realised as the cold that had frozen the blood in his veins gradually faded away. He reached out his free hand and left a gentle caress on Yukimura’s cheek, barely touching it, as if he didn’t want to completely awake his master. Or as if he were scared to find out it was another illusion.

«Go back to sleep,» he whispered, forcing a smile; not that it was too difficult, however, because he was earnestly glad to see Yukimura’s face so peaceful. Even though the room was dark, just like the places in his dream.

Yukimura squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again, before pulling himself up into a sitting position.

«What’s wrong?» he asked, a bit worried. Somehow Sasuke’s calm attitude tranquilised him, thus the idea of an enemy attack didn’t even cross his mind — the shinobi would’ve been more guarded and already in a fighting stance, had that been the case —, but he was still concerned about what had disturbed his lover’s sleep.

Sasuke shook his head. «Nothing, just a bad dream. Sorry if I woke you up.» He ran his fingers through Yukimura’s messy hair, ending with another caress on his cheek.

The younger one looked at him in the eyes for a moment. He still appeared a bit in a haze, as if he were trying to focus. Without any notice, then, he wrapped his arms around Sasuke’s back and pulled him into a tight hug, leaning his chin on the other man’s shoulder.

«Everything’s all right,» he said. Sasuke heard him suffocate a yawn, and he hardly managed not to laugh at that.

«Yes,» he replied under his breath. The smile on his lips was more genuine and more relaxed than the one before. He clung to Yukimura’s shoulders and buried his face in the young samurai’s neck, not forgetting to place a kiss there.

«It’s fine,» Yukimura continued, starting to move his hand in clumsy and soft strokes. «I’m here.»

«Yes.»

«With you.»

«Yes.»

It was almost entertaining to see the young master trying so hard to comfort his friend and lover after something so silly as a simple nightmare, especially because it usually was the other way around: when Yukimura happened to wake up in the middle of the night after a restless slumber, Sasuke would immediately awaken as well, and in an instant he’d be ready to reassure his liege through tender caresses and whispered words of comfort. The way Yukimura was now holding his shinobi, determined to make him feel better but at the same time fighting to hide his own tiredness, couldn’t but look at least a little humorous. He looked like a child trying to play the reliable adult, even though he wasn’t a child anymore. It was endearing, Sasuke thought.

«When we’re together,» he said, smiling to himself, «there’s nothing I need to fear, right?»

A bit too cheesy, maybe, and not even entirely true — as calm and cold as he could remain in battle, after all, a part of him would always fear for his master’s safety —, but it served its purpose: Yukimura moved a little to look at him, the corners of his mouth curled upwards, and he gave a light nod.

«Exactly,» he replied with confidence, but when he had to suffocate another yawn Sasuke couldn’t refrain from chuckling under his breath.

«Let’s get back to sleep now, come on,» the shinobi said, patting Yukimura’s shoulder.

The younger one slid down under the covers without adding a word, lying on his back and keeping one eye half-opened as he waited for his lover to join him. Sasuke snuggled up next to him, thinking, neither for the first nor for the last time in his life, how lucky he was to be serving under a master that was worth guarding and protecting not just for money or sense of duty, but, as naïve as it could sound coming from a well-trained shinobi, out of a feeling even stronger than the purest loyalty, a feeling that in times of peace could be called, without fear, love.

**Author's Note:**

> This is, uhh, see, I had a nightmare and when I woke up I felt like experimenting with my writing to, well, write a nightmare (and then, as usual, fluff happened). I’m pretty satisfied because I got the result I was looking for, so I just hope you enjoyed!  
> (Also lame title is lame… I have zero fantasy I’m sorry HAHAHA)


End file.
